


Thorough Examination

by Viet_joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Untouched, Doctor Derek Hale, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Porn, Prostate Exam, Riding, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally injured his muscles in his back thigh. He said it was fine, but Scott and his father urged him to at least get it checked out at the clinic.</p><p>Well, he did get it checked out, but it was more than just his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorough Examination

**Author's Note:**

> So, this, is purely porn and fluff. I needed this, porn is a stress reliever and i need it from the shit going on in my life. Also from working on the serious last chapter of Fantasy Turned into Madness. 
> 
> I don't know why, but something sparked in me to do this particular piece that i have been wanting to do for quite some time. I love this. It's mild, mild dub-con, but consent it given fully. Hope you enjoy this! :D

Stiles really protested in going to the doctors. Really, he only goes if it was really bad or he was near death, but other than that, Google can save him.

Did this explain why he was in the clinic at the moment? No. He wasn't very ill.

He did, however, pull a muscle in the back of his thigh during lacrosse. He limped for a while and protested in going when it no longer bothered him, but his dad and Scott constantly nagged at for being careless and urged him to go check it out at the clinic.

He had his mind set in not going, but his dad, his dad did this whole hurt look, worried face and Scott did the whole puppy eyes and dammit.

This is how he wound up here.

Now, did this explain why he was bent over on bed and muffling out his moans?

No.

It most definitely did not.

Let's rewind, shall we?

  
  


–

  
  


“Dad, it's totally fine!” Stiles said to him. “It doesn't hurt anymore, see?” he jumped on the leg, pulling it up and stretching it, showing his father that his thigh was alright. He accidentally flinched a bit, causing the slight soreness to resurface after he stretched it a bit too much.

“Stiles, you're still hurt. I don't care, you're going to get it checked out, or would you rather have this embarrassing and have me call Melissa to check it for you?” he crossed his arms defiantly, giving his son a hard look.

“Dad!”

“Melissa, or the clinic. Two choices, Stiles.”

“Seriously, Stiles. You were limping pretty bad after Danny accidentally got you on the field.”

“And now we know why he is always goalie.” Stiles muttered. He remembered that moment. Somehow, the both of them landed awkwardly and caused Stiles to injure his thigh. Danny had apologized numerous times throughout the day and the next day and the next.

“Dude, please? I've heard stories from Mom about pulling muscles and stuff and most have lost the use of their leg because they never got it properly checked out.” Scott pleaded.

“I'm worried about you. You limped around all the time and could barely sit down without the pain showing on your face.”

“And now I’m fine!” he flailed his arms in the air.

“Son...”

“Stiles...” they both gave him a look.

Double teaming against Stiles, not cool and they're both giving him looks that he couldn't fight against. His dad was giving him a “I’m worried about your health son, please go” look and Scott was giving him the hurt puppy look as if Stiles had kicked his dog.

Stiles sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

“Fine, fine I’ll go next week.” he said in defeat.

“Next week?” they both said.

“Yeah, clinics are usually booked up for the current week, so appointment calls made this week are for next.”

“Not unless you have people.” Scott said, smiling. Mom made a few calls and they squeezed you in for tomorrow.”

His father gave an amused look. “I called and...may have slightly threatened if they didn't get you in for tomorrow that I would report them for giving out too many suspicious prescriptions.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Wait—how did you know if I was going to agree to going or not?” Stiles crossed his arms.

“I was going to handcuff you and drag you there myself.” Stiles gaped at his father's reply. 

“Dad!”

“No turning back now, you promised.”

“I made no promise!”

“And I made no promise in staying away from the diner.” he said. “You're going.”

  
  


–

  
  


Stiles parked his jeep in the lot and jumped out, slamming it in the process. It was pretty late, at least for the clinic. He discovered that they squeezed him in as last, so he's pretty sure that the doctor that has him is a bit upset because of the extra patient he was stuck with.

If Stiles were the doctor, he would have been upset too.

Least to say, he is nervous. His thigh was still sore, but it didn't hurt as much as it did before. He honestly didn't know why it was a huge concern for it to be checked out, but hey, at least they didn't make him go to the hospital and make a bigger worry about it there. He managed to convince the both of them that he can go himself. If they went along, they would only distract Stiles and he would argue with them the entire time. They understood and let him by himself.

Stiles walked through the entrance, giving an awkward wave to the person at the desk.

“Stilinski?” she said, in a somewhat annoyed tone. He nodded. “Great. Your father and Melissa called us to make sure you get checked out. You can take a seat and wait for them to call you in.” she pointed towards the rows of chairs behind Stiles with her pen. She went back to her papers and ignored Stiles.

Stiles walked on over to a chair and sat down. He flinched a bit, still feeling the tightness. He straightened his leg out, relieving the muscles. He laid his head back and sighed. His eyes traveled around the room, looking at the decor, where the magazines were, bathroom, water fountain, large flat screen TV with the food channel on, which boggles him as to why its always food channels on TV in the clinics. He sees the small corner for the little kids to play with, which seems like a bad idea since kids would be sick and spread germs and such.

That's how he had gotten sick when he was around seven when he was with Scott and Melissa one day.

Yeah, that sucked.

Stiles chuckled at the memory, shivering when he remembered the large needle that came towards him.

“Stilinski.” a voice called to him. He jumped a bit, looking at the direction it came from. He spotted a lady, holding a clip board. “Follow me.” she gave a weak smile as she turned. Stiles got up and followed after her.

“Um, how long will this take?”

“That depends on you hun'.” she said. “Now, wait in here and the doctor will be with you shortly.” she opened the door and stepped out of the way, allowing him to walk through. She closed the door behind him and walked over to the examination bed and hopped up on it.

These people are so unfriendly.

Seriously.

He was sure enough they wanted to get rid of him so they can go home. Well, Stiles wanted to get home too. Classes were over for college and he had skipped lacrosse practice to get to his appointment, so he was a bit happy for that.

Stiles laid down for a bit, feeling exhausted when suddenly the door popped open, with a fairly young woman coming in.

“Oh! Sorry, I think you should be in the other room? It's prepped already and the examination bed you're lying on is broken, so just...gently slide off of that...” she said cautiously. She motioned him to come forward, afraid that he would fall. 

Stiles slid off carefully, hearing it rattle. “Great, now your room should be right over here.” she hummed and lead him to another room across the hall. “Now wait in here and I apologize for the mistake there.” she smiled, as if proud of herself.

“Thanks.” he said as he went in and boy, will this take forever.

  
  


–

  
  


Apparently it didn't take too long. The door opened up from a large, scary, stubbly man. His white sleeves on his white coat were rolled up, revealing his hairy and huge arms and it took Stiles a while to convince himself to not look down and keep it down.

“Sir.” the man nodded at him. He squirmed a bit when the man was staring at Stiles. “Reading your report right here, it says you have an injury...down there.” Stiles nodded, narrowing his eyes at the choice of words the man said. 

“Yeah, it happened during practice.”

“Practice...?” he said slowly.

“Yeah, it was an accident and I still don't know how it happened, actually. I limped for a while and it burned.”

“And you didn't feel the need to come visit the doctors when it first happened?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“No, I mean, it was nothing too serious in my opinion and I check on Google and examined it myself. Most of the pain went away, it still hurts a tiny bit, but that's mostly it and I really didn't want my best friend's mother, who is a nurse, to check it out for me because that's all kinds of awkward.”

“...alright.” he cleared his voice. “Also, sorry for the hold up. I came into the room and you were missing.”

“Yeah, I guess I went into the wrong room? Mistake or something, not sure.” Stiles shrugged.

“Hm, wouldn't want that...” he got up and laid the clipboard on the table. “Now, can I have you stand and drop your pants and bend over the bed, legs apart.” he said it in a way as if it wasn't a question. 

Stiles gaped as the scary hot doctor turned away and opened the drawer, rustling through it to find something.

“Wait—drop my pants?” Stiles asked. “Drop them? As in pull them down, way down? That down?” Stiles pointed towards the floor.

The man sighed. “Yes, sir. Down.” his voice was clipped. “It's been a long day, so lets get this moving along.”

“Wait, Doctor--” Stiles glanced at the man's name tag. “--Hale. I think this is a mistake or something--”

“Oh, you're not canceling the appointment again. We have to deal with a lot of trouble just to get you in here with no others around. Its a hassle for all of us just to stay here an hour or do we have to call him and let him know you canceled on us?” Hale raised his eyebrows up, waiting for his answer. “I was generous to let everyone out early to deal with you.”

Stiles sat there, gaping like a fish. He didn't have any answers and he would surely disappoint his Father and a few others if he had decided to skip and not listen to the doctor just because he was shy and how do they check his thigh? He wasn't sure, and the fabric of the jeans would surely be in the way as well.

“Any day now, sir.” he snapped on some gloves.

Stiles slowly got up from the bed and stood up, turning around and he can't believe this is happening. He can't believe he's doing this. Stiles doesn't go to the clinic at all. He rarely goes at all. If he was that bad, he would be in the hospital and not here. So just by that, he really doesn't know how the clinics do their procedures.

Of course when he did it himself at home, in his room where he had privacy, he was butt naked. He lets out a nervous breath and managed to unzip his jeans, he pulls them down and assumed the position Dr. Hale had requested him to do.

“Um, if you can, please tell me what you're going to do...?” Stiles heard some silence, before footsteps came his way, slowly. Hale sighed out again.

“First, you're going to relax.” a large, warm hand was placed right below his neck. The doctor pushed Stiles down, earning him a squawk, on the bed, arms beside him, ass up in the air and _fuck._

“Then, I’m going to--” Hale said as he then slipped a very wet and slick finger between Stiles' cheeks and pushed in slowly. “--push in like so— _shit—_ relax.” Hale said to Stiles.

Stiles gasped at the intrusion. This was not part of the appointment he came for. Of course, he really wouldn't mind if this was happening in an actual bed, preferably after a date or something. Doctor Hale's finger was quite large. Thankfully, he stopped, allowing Stiles to get used to it.

“Hey, relax, alright? This won't hurt if you just relax.” he said softly.

Dr. Hale was fairly close to Stiles. He could feel the warmth the man was giving off. He didn't know what to do so Stiles simply nodded and tried to relax, only that when he did, his little self suddenly noticed and liked where this was going.

Dr. Hale decided it was a good time to move his finger. He wiggled his finger, stretching Stiles out a bit. Stiles bit back a moan as the man did so. He pushed in further, tracing his finger everywhere inside Stiles, searching for something.

Little Stiles loved where this was going and hardened up pretty quickly. Stiles tilted his ass up and gasped out when Dr. Hale finally found what he was looking for.

His prostate.

Dr. Hale hummed lowly, almost near a growl, because apparently Stiles had let out soft moans when Dr. Hale started to rub it.

“ _Ah, fuck._ ” Stiles moaned out. Dr. Hale had pulled the finger out and slowly pushed it in, repeating the motion a few times. He felt Dr. Hale push in deep, finding his prostate again and stopped there. Stiles felt Dr. Hale tracing up and down near Stiles' anus with another finger. He stopped, not pushing in the other finger.

Stiles really didn't like that. He hates being teased and he knew either the man was simply teasing him, or asking him for permission to go on further. It was only when Stiles pushed back onto the finger, giving the man a sign that he was sure as hell alright with him adding another finger, that he finally pushed in the second finger.

“You're liking this, aren't you?” he said lowly into Stiles' ear. Stiles moaned out softly and nodded. Dr. Hale started to thrust his fingers in and out of Stiles at a slow pace, hitting his prostate every time. “Hmm, it seems you're prostate is perfectly healthy. Nothing seems wrong with it.” Dr. Hale stopped, nearly pulling his fingers out. He left the tips in. Stiles whined at the loss of pleasure.

“C'mon.” Dr. Hale said to Stiles, as if he was a scared kitten. 

Stiles pushed back on his fingers and pulled back, shamelessly thrusting himself onto the doctor's fingers. Stiles whine frustratingly as he couldn't find his prostate in the angle they're in. He tried harder when the man opened up his two fingers, stretching Stiles.

“You seem frustrated.” Well of course he fucking is, you perverted hot asshole. Stiles heard the sound of metal clicking and the sudden loss of Dr. Hale's fingers distracted him from what was going on because _dammit,_ this was so sexually frustrating because Stiles is not entirely there yet for him to get off.

“How about I help you out then? Since you were obedient this time.” Dr. Hale stepped on the heels of the boy's shoes and with one smooth swoop, lifted Stiles up from his shoes and pants (his socks somehow clung on his feet). He turned them both around sat up onto the examination bed with ease. Stiles was now sitting on the man's lap, both of them facing forward, legs were on either side of the man's. 

_Then._

_**Then,**_ Stiles figured out what he was doing when he had heard metal clicking. The man was undoing his belt and seemed to prep him up already with a condom. The doctor must do this often for him to be so quick at this. 

That or Stiles must have been really distracted.

Stiles felt Dr. Hale's large erection as it was pressed between Stiles' butt cheeks. He rolled his hips, thrust them up and down, teasing him. Stiles shuddered, feeling the heat coming from the doctor's cock and judging from the feeling of it thrusting between his cheeks, it was pretty thick. Just that sheer thought had made Stiles even more horny, craving to get a taste of it inside him. 

He arched his back and wiggled his ass back into Dr. Hale's cock, ushering the man to go on further. Stiles heard a rip of plastic and the sound of a cap opening. 

“C'mon, sit up for me.” Dr. Hale asked Stiles. Stiles nodded and maneuvered his way up. He then felt it. He felt the head of Dr. Hale's cock poking at the entrance. “Now be a good boy and sit down.” the man nearly purred.

Stiles sat down slowly, gasping a little at how thick the man was. Stiles was not used to this. He was only used to his fingers and his dildo he has at home, but it wasn't real. It wasn't hot like this. 

Stiles kept going down and stopped, feeling so full, but the Doctor talked to him soothingly.

“Hey, hey, you're almost there. You're not done yet.” he whispered to Stiles. “Just a bit mo—there you go.” he said encouragingly when Stiles continued on going down on his cock, swallowing it up. “That's it, just like that.”

Stiles finally reached the end, his ass finally feeling the man's pubic hair. Stiles moaned out.

“Oh, _god_.” he whined. “I feel so full.” Stiles sat still, wanting to adjust to the new feeling inside him. He shuddered as his hole clenched around the man's cock.

“Ride my cock up and down. I want to see you fuck yourself on it.” Dr. Hale whispered to him. “Come on.” he patted Stiles lightly on his hips.

Stiles threw his head back and bit back a groan when he rose up slowly, feeling the heat that came with it when he went up. He went back down, unknowingly letting out little whimpers and whines as he started to ride Dr. Hale's cock up and down.

“Good boy— _god._ ” Dr. Hale moaned out when the boy started to fuck himself enthusiastically. He watched the boy bounce up and down on his dick and just the sight of that he couldn't believe. “You're such a good boy, taking me all in and fucking yourself.” he noticed the boy's arm going to the front, knowing for sure that he was trying to relieve himself. The man wrapped his arms around the boy's arms and hips, holding him down. “No, no. Let's try and make you come without it being touched.”

He heard the boy whimper.

“Please, I need—i need to touch myself. I need to come.” Stiles asked him.

“You can come without touching yourself. You're being such a good boy, I’ll help.” Dr. Hale told him.

He then started to thrust up into the boy as he came down, pulling out when he raised up and thrusting up into him again.

Stiles started to mewl when Dr. Hale finally hit his prostate over and over again, his cock hitting the sweet, pleasurable spot. 

“There—there!” he said. “ _Fuck—_ right there.” Stiles was starting to feel it. He was nearly there, almost near climax. “Doctor Hale!” Stiles moaned out.

“ _Fuck—_ my name—my name is Derek.”

“D-Derek.” Stiles gasped when Dr. Hale, Derek, started to slam into him. He snapped his hips, thrusting hard into him, rotating his hips, giving little mid way thrust and then full, hard, thrusts. “ _Derek_!” Stiles yelped out and finally came. 

The strings shot a little out, landing a bit on the step and on the floor. His come dripped down on the underside of his cock, slowly streaming down to his balls.

Stiles moaned out in pleasure, twitching a little. He slumped a little, finally coming at last.

“Oh, god.” he panted out. 

Derek pulled out and carefully maneuvered the both of them. Stiles was now laying on the bed while Derek was removing the condom off and carefully disposing it. He zipped himself back up and lowered his head when he leaned against the far wall.

“...fuck...” he heard the doctor—no--Derek say. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_ something was wrong.

Apparently this wasn't suppose to happen. Yeah, he was sure it definitely wasn't supposed to happen. 

“Is...there something wrong?” Stiles said breathless because he just had the best sex he ever had.

“Is there somethi— _yes_ something is wrong.” Derek growled out. “I just fucked the mayor's son. God, I lost control, but the way you acted during the prostate examination--”

Stiles sat up, wincing at the sore feeling coming from his ass. “Whoa, whoa, I’m not the _Mayor's_ son, I’m the _sheriff's_ son!” Stiles said. “My name is Stiles _Stilinski_.”

“Wait—you aren't—you're not _Greenberg?”_

“No—wait, he's supposed to get a prostate exam?” Stiles asked.

“God, that's just twice as bad.” Derek groaned out. “I'm getting arrested for fucking a minor. The sheriff's son.”

“Hey! I'm a sophomore in college!” Stiles defended. “--and who says I’m reporting you?” Stiles said before he could think. “Wait—that didn't come out right.”

Derek raised one of his eyebrows. “You mean to tell me that you _aren't_ reporting me?”

“Uh, _well_ , I mean I did say that just now and it was the best sex I had _ever_ and I mean, you're freaking hot— _have you looked at yourself—_ and we both enjoyed ourselves...so...” Stiles stopped stammering.

Derek seemed to perk up at what he just said. “You liked it?” Stiles blushed and ducked his head down, nodding.

“Y-yeah. It was awesome.” There was an awkward silence. “Um, can you hand me my pants?” Stiles asked, motioning to the pair of red jeans lying on the floor. Derek seemed to snap out of his daze. He nodded quickly and went over to pick them up. 

He stood there in front of Stiles, lost in thought again. He unraveled the pair of jeans, lowering a bit to stick Stiles' feet in the appropriate pant leg. He slowly pulled them up, coming closer to Stiles as it finally reached to where Stiles was sitting. He stopped, warm hands touching Stiles' bare thighs. Stiles lifted his legs up, letting Derek pull them up a bit more.

Stiles let his gaze wander up to Derek's face, his eyes meeting Derek's. The moment was slow, but before he knew it, he went in and kissed Derek on the lips. This move encouraged the man to wrap his arms around him and kiss back. Stiles set his hands on Derek's face, wrapped his legs around the man's waist and deepened the kiss.

He leaned back, laying down once again. Derek was on top of him, managing to fit onto the bed.

“I want to take you out for dinner.” Derek said through their make out session. He kissed Stiles again, dipping his tongue inside Stiles' mouth.

“I'm pretty sure with how this is going--” Stiles sucked on Derek's tongue. “--I'm going to turn out to be dinner.” Stiles chuckled against Derek's lips. “You eating me out.”

Stiles felt the man's chest rumble. Derek moved from Stiles' lips and went towards his neck. With no hesitation whatsoever, he started to lightly suck down and graze his teeth against his skin as he moved from one spot to another. Stiles untucked Derek's shirt that he just fixed and shoves his hands under his shirt, running his hands up the man's chest and letting his fingers move across the man's nipples.

He heard Derek hiss as he started to lightly play at his nipples. Stiles smirked to himself. “Someone's a little sensitive here, huh?” he said. The man's arms from around Stiles' waist quickly moved up his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his perked out nipples. 

“Wait—Derek, I take it ba— _ack_!” Stiles yelped quite loudly as Derek nipped playfully at his sensitive nipple. He squirmed as Derek started to lick and suck at it, playing with it using his tongue. “No, no, no, no, no! Stiles squirmed from under Derek. “I'm ticklish!” he accidentally admitted. He clamped his mouth shut as he saw the predatory glint in the man's dazzling eyes.

Derek started to blow lightly at his bare stomach. Stiles shivered and then burst out laughing when Derek started blowing raspberries on his stomach. 

“No— _evil, you're evil Derek!”_ he laughed out.

Derek finally stopped after a while. Both were panting again from too much laughter. 

“So how about it?” Derek asked again as he began to fix his clothing, tucking in his shirt and smoothing it out as best as possible. “Dinner?” 

Stiles, after pulling up his pants, looked up to Derek and smiled. “I'd really like that.” he saw Derek smile widely. He was pulled into a hug.

“That's absolutely great.” he sighed happily. Stiles then pulled away, realizing why he had came here in the first place.

“Hey, what about my thigh?”

“What?” Derek seemed confused. 

“My thigh! That's what I came here for in the first place.”

“Oh, you pulled a few muscles from how you landed. The way you're taking care of it, it's healing already. Just don't put too much strain on it. Keep up with the thigh exercises and you'll be fine. You practically did them already in here.” Derek purred out the last part.

“Mm, maybe I should come back and have you help me with it?” 

“Maybe I should.” he laid his forehead on Stiles'. “I have a conference this weekend. So it has to wait til next week.” Derek's mood was depressed.

“What a coincidence. I have a game this weekend too.” Stiles told him. “Next week on Saturday then? I should be done with homework on Friday.”

“Yeah.” Derek said, kissing Stiles once again. “Perfect.”

  
  


–

  
  


Stiles went home, his heart swelling because this was the best thing that ever happened to him. Just before he left, they traded numbers, texting whenever they got the chance.

Though on Saturday, they couldn't text each other because both of them were busy. Stiles wasn't busy though, because somehow Danny managed to guilt the coach into making him sit out during the game because of his injury. 

Stiles had assured the both of them that he had seen the doctor about it and said it was healing just fine. So long as he kept up with the daily exercises, he will be perfectly fine. Danny said just this game, since it's still recent in all. Stiles just groaned out and said fine.

Then the week flooded in and Stiles was putting effort into completing his assignments the day it was given, then reading five chapters ahead of the current class lecture. He then he had work, which thankfully was on campus. He was glad for the work study program offered to students that were eligible.

It seemed as if it was forever to reach Friday, and Stiles was done with his things about an hour after classes let out and dear lord he was never this motivated ever. He was done with his shift at work when he got a call from the clinic.

“Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Stilinski? Uh...thyox—gi--”

“Stiles! Call me Stiles.”

“Yes, we were hoping if you could come by the clinic today as requested to discuss something.”

“Uh--discuss--” Stiles glanced at the clock. It was around four thirty. “--are you sure it's alright with me coming by now?”

“Yes! It's perfectly fine. It shouldn't take long.”

“Alright, I'm heading over there now then.”

  
  


–

  
  


“Good evening. If you can just follow me.” the nurse smiled. She lead him down a different hall. “Alright, you can wait in here!” she opened the door and waited for him to walk in.

Stiles awkwardly walked passed her and watched her close the door, leaving him alone in what seems to be an office. A nice looking office by the looks of it. The windows were closed, lights were dimmed down. There was a large desk on the right side of the room. He saw some fancy chairs for people to sit down on. He walked up to the desk, touching the polished dark cherry wood.

“Nice ass desk.” Stiles muttered.

“Thank you. My mom picked it out. Something about me not having any taste at all.”

Stiles yelped and turned around, clutching his heart. He saw Derek, grinning at him. “Derek!” he said. He went over and hugged him. “I haven't seen you since last week.”

“I know. I missed you.” Derek returned the hug. He lifted Stiles up in the bear hug and walked over to his desk and sat Stiles on it. Stiles laughed. 

“Someone is really enthusiastic.”

“Long week. Conference was filled with snobby doctors and naïve ones and _god_. I just wanted to get back to you.”

“I had to sit out on my game Saturday. Danny guilted me into it.”

“Danny?” Derek asked, trying not to sound jealous.

“Relax, teammate. He was the one that accidentally caused my injured thigh.”

“How did that happen by the way?”

“Urgh, the ground was wet and Danny was off of goalie, which was rare, and then we both slipped and I landed on my back, leg up in the air and then he landed on top of me and _that_ wasn't nice because it was just all too sudden.” Derek winced, picturing it in his mind.

“I'm surprised you didn't tear any.”

“Yeah, thank god for that.” Stiles said. “So, did you just make up the whole discuss thing just to get me in here?” Stiles grinned at him.

“No. I actually have to discuss an important matter concerning last Friday.” he said, leaning Stiles back.

“Importan—ookay laying down now.” 

“Yes, it seems that I didn't do the procedure right. I'm going to have to re-do the entire examination again right now. Slower this time, so I won't miss anything.” he whispered seductively into Stiles' ear. The boy shuddered from underneath him.

“You should start right now then.” Stiles said to Derek.

“I plan on it.” Derek said as he took Stiles' shirt off. “First things first though...” 

“Which is...?” Stiles then saw the face.

The predatory look in his face and the last time Stiles had seen that it was right befo--

“Derek, no!” Stiles said, but he was a moment too late. Derek started blowing raspberries onto Stiles' belly. Stiles yelped, squirming around. “No, no! Evil! Totally evil!” he laughed as he felt the tickling sensation. Derek set his hands on Stiles' nipples and started teasing with them.

“Let's start the examination now.” he growled to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please do not make comments on the update of Fantasy Turned into Madness. I will update it when i finish it, which is halfway there. Please keep comments pertaining to this fic. Thank you for your understanding. :)


End file.
